The Roy Showdown!
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: Are you a Roy fangirl? If you are, cool! Are you a yaoi fangirl? If you are,erm...no comment. By the way, just read this story, 'cause it is about Roy versus one of the most famous anime characters of all time...DBZ fans welcome...
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM WRITING THIS! Anyway...this was not my idea. It's just a request by a family friend, Nick.**

* * *

Roy walked into the Specimans Hall. It was very cold, since it was refrigerated. His curiousity seemed to wander along with his eyes to the door at the end of the hall. On the door it said: 

**SAIYAN**

**Do Not Open**

Roy turned his full body to face it. It seemed to catch his interest for some reason. _'What is a Saiyan?' _It sparked his interest. I mean c'mon, once you have met 12-year-old state alchemists, boys incased in armour, homunculi running a nation and chimera animals, you think you have seen it all, but, what in the world is a saiyan?! His curiousity stabbed him.

_'C'mon...you wanna OPEN it...'_

He tried to resist it. _'No, of course not. Are you stupid curiousity?! It clearly says DO NOT OPEN.'_

This battle continued for about another 5 minutes until he got sick and tired of his curiousity and gave in. He swung the door open in fury. The room steamed, like when you open a freezer, and when it receeded, it revealed a short man with spikey black hair---

"I AM NOT SHORT!" the man bellowed.

Ok, forget about the short part, he's not as short as Ed. So, he had long spikey black hair, wore a blue spandex suit, and had that same cold facial expression on him. The man looked at his hands, flexed his knuckles and said:

"Whoa, I'm unfrozen..."

Roy stared in confusion. What was going on? Who was this short man, with abnormally spikey hair?

"YOU! Over there!" The man bellowed at Roy. "Who are you?! Where am I?!"

"It is rude to ask others their name before introducing yourself." Roy said

"What type of manners are those? Japanese?! It's not like we're in an anime or something..."The "saiyan" saw Roy's facial expression and shouted with pride. "IM VEGETA! PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

"Ok Vegetable, nice to meet you."

"MY NAME IS NOT VEGETABLE!"

"What is it then?" Roy asked, unharmed.

"It is VEGETA!"

"Okay _Vegeta_, may I ask you what a saiyan is?"

"WHAT?!YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SAIYAN IS?! AN ALL MIGHTY POWERFUL SAIYAN?!"

"No, which is why I am asking you." Roy replied

"Hm...where to start...where to start." Vegeta wondered.

After 10 minutes, Roy started to realize how cold it was. And Vegeta was taking so long to think. ARGGHHH. Was he stupid or something? Roy got so annoyed he unintentionally snapped his fingers.

"Uh-oh." Roy muttered as a ring of fire erupted around Vegeta.

Vegeta's veins started to pop and his face turned red. "IF YOU'RE ASKING FOR A FIGHT, YOU'RE GETTING ONE!"

"I-IIt was an accident!" Roy waved his hands infront of his face and tried to apologize.

"I'M MAD NOW!" Vegeta flew over the fire---hey wait, he FLEW?!

"You can fly?!" Roy asked, perplexed.

"Of course I can! Know, cut the chitchat, LET'S FIGHT!"

Roy sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**PHEW! (sits down and puts legs on table) I'm done with this chapter. Here's just a few notes:**

**First of all, I wont be really serious about this. So it will get as random as I get okay?Second of all, I'm just doing this to clear up my creativity block so, don't worry, I'm gonna continue Army's Revolt. And third of all, this whole story is improv. So I dont know where the hell I am going with this.**

**-Kurry.**


	2. The fight finally begins!

**Ok peeps. He're the news: Vegeta is only 5' 2"-5'3". He's NOT much taller than Ed. (Ed is 4'11"-5')**

* * *

"Look little earthman, I don't know why you have that facial expression on your face or why you tried to provoke me, but, you're going to PAY!" Vegeta said while floating near the top of the ceiling. 

Roy smiled. This guy was an idiot. He decided not to waste his energy on this "saiyan". Instead, he opened his mouth and said:

"First of all, you're shorter than me, second of all, even when you're floating you are not that much taller than me. And third of all, should I make that check payable to the producer of Veggie Tales, or to Akira Toriyama?"

Okay. Now Vegeta was _pissed off_. You could see his face turning red, smoke coming out of his ears, his veins poppi----oh why do I bother with the details?! All I can say is that he got really mad and said,

"FIRST OF ALL, I AM NOT SHORT! Next, FOR PETE'S SAKE I AM NOT A VEGETABLE:And third, I was willing to spare you puny life but, you have now annoyed me to the point of no return to sanity!" Vegeta prepared to attack but, made the mistake of floating a bit higher...

**_BONK!_**

Vegeta's head hit the ceiling pretty hard and fell to the floor. He was seemingly out cold.

"Why did I even bother?" Roy turned around on his heels and prepared to leave the room. Then, he felt a tug on his leg.

"Don't you dare...TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!" Vegeta pulled him down to the ground and made him slip and fall ontop of him (yaoi fangirls...don't you DARE!).

Roy stumbled to his feet. Vegeta got right back up on his.

"Grrr..." They glared at each other and electric flew from their eyes and met in the center of them.

Vegeta threw a punch at Roy. He blocked it with his hand and sent a kick straight to Vegeta's rib cage, who flew into the frozen icey wall with a thud. The saiyan quickly recovered and flew toward Roy, and punched him in the face. Roy fell down but, quickly got back on his feet and snapped his fingers. An explosion happened right infront of Vegeta and blasted him onto his back. Vegeta got up and, this is where you insert the song "The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny". Fists were thrown, kicks impacted will full force, explosions were made and still, no one noticed. What is wrong with those people?! Noone ever noticed the Flame Alchemist fighting Vegeta? Wow...

Well, anyway, the battle was already a few hours old. Both fighters seemed worn out but, wouldn't give in. They were sweating and panting, and it was evident that they did not like each other. They glared. Roy wrung his wrists as Vegeta was still panting.

Oh and, remember I said no one noticed them fighting? Well, some people did, and the wrong people. The people who noone wants to be noticed by. The people who will be introduced next chapter. So, you gotta wait folks. See ya!

* * *

Karen took out the Roy plushie from her Gucci bag and held it in her hands. She had a few dozens of her anime-loving friends with her, and they decided to see Roy Mustang up close. Really up close.

Roy, Vegeta, both of you, I suggest you run away to a far place. And fast

----------End of Chapter-------------


End file.
